Dancing in Secret
by Gabbygirl1234
Summary: Leo has a talent in dancing. No one know's about it and Leo attends to keep it that way. Suddenly, Nico walks in on him dancing. Leo makes a deal with the son of Hades that is more than Leo ever bargain for. Will he make it out with his secret still in tact. Contains OC's (Contains a few YAOI and stuff so don't like, don't read.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, this is Gabby Girl 1234! I would like to say that I hope your excited for this story and please do comment. **_

_**I don't own Leo or the characters **_**_because Rick is the rightful owner. I don't own the songs mention (NOT LYRICS, JUST MENTION)  in the story either so y'all chill out. Please excuse small mistakes because I'm not perfect (I wish,Lol) Anyway, I really do hope y'all like the story!Thank's!_**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Blackmailing the Dancer**_

**_ Leo P.O.V_**

I don't really understand what's the big deal with dancing is. All my life, I've worked with tools and made things. Yet, I have a secret. A secret that I didn't want to share. I can truly dance. I know, sounds like total baloney but I'm afraid it's not. I found out about my dancing gift when I was around eight. I remember the day like it was yesterday. Here, let me explain.

* * *

The elementary school was having a end of the year party. It was my last day being a third grader. I was in my fourth foster home. To tell the truth, I was bound to run away again . A event at the dance made my decision to leave more easier. I mean, most parties I just go in a corner and crack a few jokes with the guys. At the time, girls were believed to be evil and had diseases. Diseases like cooties or other silly stuff.

Anyway, I was doing my usual thing, telling a few jokes in the corner with Tim and Larry. Tim was a nine year old with brown hair. He had these scary red eyes that made him look tough. He failed the second grade by bluntly telling the teacher to screw herself when she was handing him the S.A.T. test. He didn't take the test, which made his grade go lower than it already was.

Larry was eight years old, like me. He had this blond hair that looked bleached and had bright green eyes. He was like really build for his age since his father worked as a personal fitness consular. Larry was also apparently sexy. That's what I heard some fourth grade girls say in the hall one time. I'm kinda glad I didn't know what that meant at the time.

They were rough boys but they were my friends. I made them laugh and they kept the older kids off my back. Larry had two older brothers that help's out a lot with protecting me. So, I was safer than usual. Our friendship was really cool. It lasted for a while till I left. I wonder if Larry or Tim would recognize me if I ever saw them again? I bet you ten bucks that Tim is in some sort of trouble kids center.

As I talked with them, a girl walks up to us. She had this long blond hair tied in a single braid. She had a white dress with a brown belt. She wore texas style cow girl boots. Her eyes were this blue that was so light. I felt like I could swim in her eyes. "Hey Leo, Do you want to dance with me?" She asks with a tone I didn't recognize at the time. I didn't know how a girl that was totally older than me knew my name. I think it was my charm, but I don't think that was the real reason.

"This girl wants to give you cooties!" Larry replies with a disgust face. The mystery girl cheeks started to blush and she states " So, maybe I do!" My friends started to make gagging noises will I blush so much that I look like a tomato. The girl grabs my hand and leads me to the rather small dance floor. I noticed that she was a little taller than me which kinda made me upset. I was suppose to be the dude, meaning I need to be her shining armor. I needed to be the taller than her.

The beautiful blonde stops and I was suddenly in her embrace. I felt a familiar feeling go to my cheeks. The girl giggles and takes my hands. " I'm Angelica by the way. You can call me Angel." the girl replies. I felt a bubbly feeling in my gut at learning her name. Her hands were still holding mine. I've never held a girl hand for so long. It made my palms sweaty but Angel didn't really seem to notice.

"Follow my lead." Angel mumbles. I thought the guy was suppose to lead but Angel didn't seem to know that. She moves with grace to the slow music. My feet were dragging on the floor but Angel didn't complain. She had so much confidence in me. Believing I could dance with her. I was eight! I didn't know what to do or any steps. I didn't even know the girl's name a few minutes ago. Angel's grip got tighter and that when I black out.

I don't mean what you think. I didn't pass out or died. I just faded in some source of trance. The music became one with my body. I felt a rush go through my whole body. At first, I was shock at this sudden burst. My first thought was puberty. I heard the older kids at the foster home talk about the subject. I didn't really know what to think.

My feet started following Angel's lead. A few minutes pass and the song finally changes. The song was up beat and fast. Angel let's go of my hands and looks at me. Her glare at my body was kinda weird. " How old are you?" I ask wanting the strange staring to stop. "I'm ten. Are you going to show me your moves or not?" Angel replies. Do I have moves? What in the Hades does she want from me? I was now a fourth grader, who had a chick wanting me to dance in front of way older kids. I never really even attempted dancing.

I felt a spark in my heart. The spark traveled through my whole body. I felt my limbs starting to move with the up beat music. I closed my eyes and started dancing. I moved in a way I never knew I could. Swinging my hips and moving my feet in a pattern. It was like when I tap morse code. There was so much movement and heat. I felt ready to combust. I was so lost in the music that I didn't notice the other people coming in close.

When I open my eyes there was kids around me. All with this awe expression. There eyes where looking at me like a owl. I felt sick. I had my familiar urge to run. I hated that they were all looking at me. Tim and Larry were looking at me with glares of envy. Angel's eyes where lighten up. She looked at me like a new play toy. I couldn't handle the pressure on me. They way there eyes were glued to me. I hated the attention so much at the time. Attention leads to so much trouble. I need to keep low and I wasn't anymore. I just run out the gym like a wild animal. I hear shouts for me to come back but I don't respond. I just run like I've always done...

* * *

That was when I was eight. Even now at the age sixteen, I don't like the attention on me. Yes, I make jokes and laugh every thing off. That's just a mask I wear. I don't want my friends to see how scared I am. How scared I am of myself. Scared of being left alone again or taken back to another foster home. I've learn that being a jokester, made people want to keep me around. I just can't be alone but I can't stand the attention either. It's hard to pick what's worse.

Now, I dance in secret. When I'm not building something, I go off to a secret room on the Argo 2. No one usually is on the flying boat since we won the war, making it the perfect place. In a open space room next to my office is where I dance. Mostly, I dance hip hop and tap. I can dance other stuff as well, but I don't do it much. I practice at night to make sure no one walks in on me but some one finally does.

Last night, was the night it happen. I finished all my camper duties and was heading to the Argo 2. It was around midnight and the cabins lights where off. I walked in the dark to my destination. While walking, I get this sudden shiver. It's the middle of the summer with a temperature of ninety-four. I shouldn't even have a shiver with my own body heat. I made the decision to run to the Argo 2.

When I reach the Argo 2, I immediately go to the secret dancing room. I set down a CD player that the Stolls stole for me from the Apollo kids earlier that day. I pop in a random CD from my stack on the small shelf. That shelf was about the only thing that was in the room. Well, there's also a coat hanger and a pull up bar but I swear that's it.

I take off my jacket and Camp Half Blood shirt. Hanging it on the coat hanger. At that moment, all I had was a red muscle shirt with green cargo pants. My black sneakers where snug on my feet, making them perfect to dance in. The CD starts to play a song called **_Cooler than Me by Mike Posner_****. ** The lyrics start to flow out with a beat that made my body excited. I felt the rhythm and I zone into my hip hop dance. All I wanted to dance was hip hop.

I move with the beat and sling with out. My feet start doing this two step thing that I was kinda starting to enjoy. Hands and Arms were up, then back down. Sliding to the left then the right. It was like playing a game that I couldn't afford to lose. I felt sweat rolling down my neck. I started doing moves that I saw the Apollo kids doing earlier. Those Apollo kids have the beat that comes naturally. It was amazing to watch them dance. Sometimes, I wish I could go to them and show them my skills. But, that will NEVER happen. So, I just dance in my secret room with no eyes on me. That's just the way I like it.

As the song ends, I give it my all. I do flips and sharp turns that could make even Jason dizzy. The song finally ends and I'm completely out of breath. Yet, I don't let it get to me. I was a little built from lifting my hammer all the time in the forges and dancing. Don't get me wrong, I'm scrawny . Just I'm strong. I feel my arms go limp from dancing so intensely but I shoulder it off. The next song starts to play. I knew the song at the very second it came on.

The song was called **_I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction._** The song just made me think about myself. At my urge to run and emotions. I let everything go as I close my eyes. I some how bond with the song. I feel a spark go through my body like it did when I was eight. Yet, it was so much more intense. I put my all in the whole song. All the moves were my own. I don't even trip on my feet with my eyes close like I usually do. When I dance, I don't need my eyes. I just flow like a river, which is weird since I have my gift with fire.

I move with the music till it finally stops for the next song. My heartbeat was going super fast like a rocket but I didn't care. The pressure in side my body made me feel alive. I loved the way my body reacts to dancing. It made me feel important and strong. I wanted to bottle up the feeling and keep it with me forever. Dancing has always made my body light up like a fire cracker.

"That was really cool." a voice from behind says. I jump and open my eyes. I felt my face turn into a shock expression. There in my view was Nico di Angelo. The son of the underworld ruler. Nico had his wild black hair covering one of his dark brown eyes. Those eyes were so deep and strong. Nico's skin was so pale and ghostly. He wore a plain black t-shirt with black jeans. His stygian iron sword was hanging on his hip. His skull ring shines, making it seem like the sun. Too deadly to stare at for a long period of time.

" What are you doing here? Where you stalking me?" I ask, wanting a answer. Nico shrugs and replies " I was walking to my cabin and saw you walking to the Argo 2. I decided to see what has you up so late. So, I kinda did stalk you." I felt another shiver run through my body like a forest fire. The shiver from before was from Nico! " Stalker!" I state with horror. Nico just looks at me like I was crazy. He's the crazy one , who stalks people! "How much did you see?" I ask with worry. Nico let's out a cunning smirk on his lips. " Oh, I saw the whole dance. That dance was so tense and powerful. Where the Hades did you learn to dance like that?"

My shock face turns into a frown at the question. "I've never been taught by anyone. I just dance on my own." I reply looking at my shoes. Nico let's out a laugh and states " That's incredible! You danced all that on your own? Wow, wait till campers hear about this. A son of Hephaestus that can dance." I felt my stomach do a flip. "No, Don't do that! I don't want anyone finding out about this. Please, keep this a secret." I reply quickly with desperation. Nico frowns at my reply but then smirk's again. The face he was making was like a cat does to a mouse when it's in a corner trapped with no escape. Now, I have so much sympathy for the mouse. I felt like I was the mouse and Nico was a demonic cat.

"I have a deal to offer. I won't tell anyone about your dancing or where you dance at. But, you have to dance for me any time I want and I pick the type of dancing you do. Also, I can come watch you practice." Nico states like a business man. I felt my jaw drop at the deal on the table. Nico wants to watch me dance. Also, he want's me to dance for him anytime. I immediately refuse the thought of dancing in front of this demigod or any demigod for the matter. "No way, Your crazy if you think I'll agree to that!" I reply with annoyance. Nico let's out a dark chuckle that gives me goosebumps. " Wouldn't it be such news that one of the seven can dance. Imagine all the stares that some one would get. He would never be left alone to live his personal life." Nico replies.

At that moment, I realize the situation. Nico was freaking black mailing me! He totally would tell my secret to every one at camp! Nico still had his smirk on his thin lips as he stares at me. Nico knew what he was doing. He would let my secret out if I didn't agree to his demands. I knew I was so done for. I glare at Nico and let out a sigh in anger. I was pissed that this monster was making me agree to his demands. "Fine, I'll do it. But, I will not dance for you in public. We have to be alone." I grumble out looking into his eyes head on. Nico nods and replies " I can live with that. Meet me at my cabin tomorrow after the camp fire. Better not be late, Valdez." Nico then waves goodbye and walks out with out a single word. I quickly run to were he left the door open and look out. Nico was gone like the ghosts he hangs around with. I let out a sigh of frustration. I felt like I made a deal with the Devil or the devil's son at the least. I was totally doomed.

I stood in that room thinking about what just played out for about twenty minutes. I finally got out the trance of shock and put my clothes back on. I would need to take a shower in the morning. I walk out the Argo 2 and back to my cabin. I quietly pass the sleeping teens and slip into my room. There my bed was calling me. I didn't even take my jacket off. I just went under the cover and fell asleep. Knowing that I would need my sleep to deal with Nico di Angelo and his demands tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, I like to say that this chapter has a little cursing but not much. Also, please do enjoy and **_**_comment. This story is Boy/Boy so if you don't like, than don't read. Please excuse grammar errors and stuff! Anyway, enjoy and write on!_**

**_I DON'T Own PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS, they belong to Rick._**

**_I don't own the song _****_mention._**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I Screw Everything Up**_

_**Nico P.O.V.**_

You can't even imagine the shock I was in, when I watched Leo dance. It was so tense and amazing. I wanted for time to stop so I could watch him dance forever. I never thought I could watch dancing. Yet with Leo, I could watch him move for hours. I was amazed by his grace. I just can't explain it but I knew I had to see Leo dancing again. I felt like I was totally addicted to his movement.

I admit, it was wrong for me to use black mail as a method but I had to. It was the only logical way to get my way. Yet, you have to admit, black mail works like a charm. I believe that I have the gift, to make people do what I, want by my father. Hades can make souls do his bidding by using his demonic glare. I can do the same glare but not as intense as my father's glare. I'm kinda glad that I can't master that look.

Anyway, I'm actually excited for tonight but I still had my grumpy frown on . So all day long, I just stalked my little fire bug around camp. Well, I did watch him the shadows. I started to notice little things about Leo that I never knew about. I notice the way Leo's hands are always working on something. He seems to run his right hand in his hair when he's frustrated or annoyed. The smirk that is always on his face seemed truly forced on. It seemed to hide some thing bigger . It was like Leo was hiding more than just his dancing abilities.

I wanted to solve the puzzle that is Leo Valdez. It was driving me crazy, not knowing what he thought. Not knowing what Leo thought of his dancing skill or even himself for that matter. I wanted to so bad for Leo to spill all his secrets to me. I need to find a way for Leo to trust me. I don't think black mailing my crush was the best idea to receive his trust. Leo will just have to get over it and accept the fact that I have complete control over his every move. Like a chess player has their opponent's king trapped with no escape.

I use to have a crush on Percy Jackson. There! I admit it! But, I said use to. I don't like Percy anymore. I still have feelings for him that I'm getting over. Percy is happy with Annabeth. Annabeth deserves someone to love her and Percy can do that for her. They belong together. Jason knew my secret about my old crush. So far, he's kept my secret safe. Which I am so grateful for.

All I have to say is that Eros is an total ass hole. Eros believes I'm his little champion for love. A son of Hades being a champion of Love? I don't think so either. Just because I'm a homosexual doesn't instantly make me a man whore. I really don't see myself doing what Eros has in mind. I rather keep to myself but now I'm screwed all over again. I have a crush on Leo Valdez and I'm have no chance to change my feelings. I'm just going to do what Percy does. I'm going to go with the flow and let the future play out on it's own.

The night rolled in rather to slow for my liking. It sounds crazy for a son of Hades to say that but I haven't had the slightest clue about what to say to Leo when were alone. What if I make Leo angry at me? Well, He may be angry at me about blackmailing him. I'm going to make Leo see that it was for his own good. I just can't let the latino go. I have grown a small crush on Leo when we were on our quest to defeat the giants. My crush on him kinda grew since I know I have no chance with Percy. Annabeth Chase has Percy's heart and he's happy. I'm glad that Percy is happy. Yet, I know Leo isn't happy. I can look right through that mask of his. The mask that uses laughter to cover pain. I am no fool, so Leo Valdez, You Can't Fool Me.

When dinner time came rolling in, Hazel came to bring me to the Hades table at Camp Half Blood. Apparently, All the roman demigods are staying at Camp Half Blood to see how we function our camp. I really don't see the point but if it makes the romans happy, then go for it

I usually don't hang around campers, I am mostly in the shadows. I would watch the cabins with there godly personalities. For example, the Ares kids were always so loud. I still can't believe that Frank is a son of Ares. It doesn't really add up to me. Leo states that Frank is a Chinese Baby Man, while Hazel calls him a cuddly teddy bear. Even though Frank kinda became a little more muscular with the war.

Anyway, I'm getting off topic. I was leaning on a old oak tree, watching the cabins fall into the tables. All the demigods where able to sit at any table for the day since the romans were visiting. I think Dionysus was going easy on us for once. I noticed Leo was sitting under a different tree. He had his mind in this book. I know what your thinking, Leo is reading? Well, the book was on auto mechanics. So, there is no need to call a mental ward.

I hate to admit it but Leo was actually really smart. Not as smart as a child of Athena,but almost as good. I know that Leo sucks at reading from watching him now. Leo's nose scrunches up and he curses in spanish about the words being to difficult. I don't blame him. All demigods have dyslexia and ADHD, making it hard to do things that normal mortals do.

Yet, Leo was a master in math. He probably gets it from his father. With building, you have to estimate and all that jazz. What I like most though is that he knows four languages. Leo Valdez knows Spanish, Morse Code, Greek, and English of course. All I could speak is Italian, Greek, and English.

Leo was reading a book that was written in Spanish. I didn't even knew that there was books here in spanish. I notice him closely to see every detail. His elfish ears were hidden in his hair. The way Leo's black curly hair hanged in his face most times. His small nose was truly adorable. His smile was mischievous like the Hermes cabin. His face wasn't so childish anymore but lean. The fire user's body was slim. Leo is five feet tall and five inches. Leo's eyes are so beautiful. His eyes where dark brown. The son of Hephaestus eyes looked so deep. They seemed to look like fire. Ironic with his gift of fire. What I admire the most about Leo is his strength to continue smiling even though everyone else is in doubt. I could always count on his smile even when I know I've been a asshole to Leo. Excuse my greek but I admit that I was.

I shake the thoughts out of my head. I wanted to be close to him so he can't run away from me. I'm stuck with the idea of watching Leo dance again. I take a leap in faith and walk up to Leo. The latino didn't seem to notice. I gently tap his shoulder. The son of Hephaestus jumps at the touch. Leo stands up and turns facing me. His eyes were wide in shock. They seemed so innocent and pure. I wanted to capture that look for all time. The way his Camp Half Blood shirt sticked to his small frame and his gray cargo pants hanging low on his hips. I felt my cheeks getting a little warm.

Leo's innocent glare doesn't last long. His eyes turn into a angry glob. I felt ready to shadow travel away from him but I don't. I remember that I have something over the demigod's head. I have complete control over Leo! He can't do a thing about it! No wonder he is still mad at me. "What do** you **want?" Leo asks with a sneer. I smirk at his reply. I notice Leo's right hand was twitching like crazy. I could tell that he was nervous with me around him. That gave me a odd thrill.

"Well than, I just came to hang out with a friend." I answer with a innocent tone. The look Leo was giving me indicated that he didn't believe me at all. I lean in closer to him. We were so close that our noses would touch if I leaned in a inch more. I felt his body heat on me. The scent of fire and metal fill my nose. Yet, there was a pinch of a honey smell that was entirely just Leo. Leo's body became tense with me so close to him. "I just wanted to watch out for my little dancer." I whisper to him. The son of Hephaestus body became stiff like a rock. His eyes were once again wide with shock. That statement caught him off guard.

Leo looks at me and growls out the word "Stalker." I just slip a grin, knowing that it drives the curly haired boy crazy. Before I could reply back, Jason shouts out " Hey Guys!". The other seven were behind Jason as they walked towards us. I felt Leo's body heat leave my presence. Leo was a few steps away from me. The demigods reach us and grin. I look at Leo, noticing that he has a straight face. Hiding what just happen between us. I felt angry about it, but I let it go. "What table are we going to sit at since we can sit anywhere?" Hazel asks. My sister was so innocent and I love that about her. That's what I loved about Leo. Yet, It felt like a different story with Leo. Oh Cerberus, I need to stop getting distracted by thoughts of him.

"Well, the Poseidon's table is always empty. Let's just sit there." Percy replies. Everyone nods at his words. Percy was just a natural leader so everyone follows his lead. I was in the back of the group as we walked to the Poseidon's table. Leo was in the front next to Jason. He kept his face straight, not wanting to look at me. I felt like laughing out loud, knowing that I had that much of a effect on him. "What were you and Nico talking about?" Jason asked Leo.

"What?" Leo asked. Everyone lets out a chuckle at Leo's bluntness. We reach the table in the nick of time. On the right there was Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Frank sitting down. I sat on the left, with Leo, Jason, and Piper. Leo was right in the middle of me and Jason. It kinda made my blood boil for some reason with Jason sitting so close to My Leo. Wait a second, did I just call the latino my Leo? Where in the Hades did that come from? "I mean, You and Nico were talking before we arrived here. What was it about?" Jason asked again, wanting to get back to there conversation. I swear, I wanted to punch Zeus's boy right there. Why does he have to be so freaking nosy?

Leo looks at me and frowns. He must notice my anger. I brush the anger aside and wink at him. The wink goes unnoticed by the other demigods at the table. Leo's cheeks goes a little flush and he turns back to Jason. "We were just talking about sword practice. I wanted to learn and Nico offered to help." Leo says lying through his teeth. Jason doesn't look impress with the answer. " That sounds really cool. Maybe, I could come by some times and give pointers." Percy states with glee. I noticed the situation and felt excited. Not only would I get to watch him dance but I will be able to get up and personal with Leo. Sword fighting takes a lot of inner space so I was shouting high praises inside. I don't mind Percy helping every once in a while but if Jason wants to join than I would be mad. I felt like Jason would be trying to take Leo from me.

"Sure, you can come to our practices! They'll be on Mondays and Thursdays. Isn't that right , Leo?" I reply to Percy. I look at Leo and dare him to go against my words. He looked ready to throttle me. I just love making Leo's blood boil. It made him more exciting to watch. The way his nose scrunches up made me want to kiss him silly.

"Yes, Nico is absolutely right." Leo grumbles out, letting sarcasm sink in his words. No one noticed it but me. "Well, I will come too with Percy for sword practice." Jason states. He just had to say that. I look down at my empty plate, trying not to act on my urge to strangle Jason into the ground. The conversations rolled through as food was passed around. Drinks were made and sipped on. The drinks pop up from outer space as Hazel puts it. We all ate and started talking among each other. I wasn't really in the mood to talk so I just watched Leo and Jason talking.

I noticed the way that Jason kept looking at Leo. At first, I thought that it was a were friendly look but as I said before, I am No Fool. Jason was looking at Leo a little too much for my taste. It was clear that Jason liked Leo! I don't know how his girlfriend or even Leo haven't noticed it. Piper's mom is freaking Aphrodite! How can she NOT notice! Jason kept trying to slip his hand onto Leo's. I will NOT let Mr. Lighting bolt have the chance to!

"Leo promised to help me clean my cabin. Bye Guys!" I state, standing up. I grab Leo's hand and drag him away from the table. Leo yanks his hand out of my grip when we were alone. "Nico, that was uncalled for. What is your problem? Also, You signed me up to sword fight with you!" Leo says all in one rush. "You suggested it, remember." I reply with cockiness. "It was only a cover for my dancing! I didn't mean it for it to actually to be a thing!" Leo states. "Well, now we have sword lessons together, Mr. Valdez." I mumble out.

Leo looks at me with annoyance. " I'm not going to your cabin. I'm going to my dance studio." Leo states. He walks to the direction that leads to the Argo 2. I follow close behind, making sure not to step on Leo's feet. I felt my heart start to beat extremely fast as we walk into the studio. Leo turns towards me and points to a seat in the corner. I felt my eyebrows rise as Leo says " Just sit there. I'm practicing a little Hip Hop. So, please just sit and be quiet." I nod and sit on the foldable chair. I don't comment on how our agreement stated that I pick what the Latino dances to. I'll let it slide for today, most likely.

First, Leo walks over to the old CD player and plops a CD with the words "Hip Hop Mix Up" on the cover. Leo pulls off his Camp Half Blood shirt and underneath was a black muscle shirt. Then the fire user clicks off his tool belt. He places both items on the coat hanger. He finishes off by stand in the middle of the room. The upbeat music started to blare out from the old dink up CD player.

Leo takes a deep breath and relaxes. He follows the beat and starts dancing. His arms follows a pattern. A pattern that I could not follow. My eyes would get all twisted and It made me have a massive head ache. I push it aside and kept watching. I noticed that Leo had his eyes closed. He was dancing with his eyes shut like the doors of death. I wanted to tell the little bugger to open his eyes. Yet, I remember that Leo told me to stay silent.

Do I really want to go against Leo's wishes? I know If I do that he would be even more upset with me. I'm the one black mailing Leo. I should be the one making orders like I mention earlier. It ticks me off how Leo didn't even think about the deal we made! I have total control over his future but he ignores it. Most importantly, Leo is ignoring me by not following my guide lines! I can't stand to be ignored! I'm going to show this fire bender how I am in charge.

Leo still had his eyes closed while dancing, not knowing my inner conflict. I take the feeling of anger and use it to my aid. I stand up quietly to not distract Leo. I crept to the CD player and pulled out the Hip Hop CD. I look at Leo and noticed that Leo wasn't even aware that the music was off. I placed a CD that I had in my jean pocket. I got the CD from a Demeter child. I place the CD in and walk up behind the dancer. The song **"** **Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol **plays softly. I felt a tug in my gut and I go for it. I grab Leo's hands and turn him around. Leo's wide brown eyes were exposed to me. I listened to his heavy breathing for dancing. I felt my cheeks blush a little. Let's just say, I'm a horny teenager with dirty thoughts. Sorry, but your not getting a single detail on my thoughts.

"What in the blazes are you doing?" Leo asked with a devilish glare. I thought the glare he was giving me was totally hot. I was taller than the Latino even though I'm one year younger than him. I had a huge growth spurt after the Titan War. While, Leo is still skinny and tall because of his mother side. The Latino just could not reached my height. I had the ability to look down on Leo and It made me really bubbly inside for some reason.

"I'm taking control of this operation. I want to see you do something else besides Hip hop. Now, shut up and follow my lead." I mumble in his ear. Letting my voice be dark and sexy. I feel Leo's body shiver at my words. That filled my heart with a serious pride. Only I could make Leo shiver by a few words. My cold hands were in his steaming ones. The heat had no effect on me. My cold body reacted with his burning body so well. He couldn't burn me, meaning that the fire bug could not escape my grip either.

I lead Leo around, dancing to a beautiful melody. I admit, I took dancing classes. I took classes when we were at that stupid casino. Bianca signed me up for them and I took them for two years. All I really know is the waltz and slow dancing. I could never go against Leo in hip hop, but In slow dancing, I'm bound to win. Leo's eyes were on mine the whole time. Putting his valued trust into me, even though I put him through so much drama. I memorize the look he's giving me. I wanted to see that look for the rest of my life. I wanted Leo Valdez to trust me, like the stars stay along the moon's side. Wanting this demigod to let go of all of his frustration of this cruel world and to let me ease the burden.

We dance together till the song ends with the last guitar key. The CD starts to play the next graceful song but we completely ignore it. My breath was on Leo's smooth neck. Leo was panting from the intense delicate movements we shared. Leo looks at me and I knew I had to get away from him. I need to think up a way to sweep Leo off his feet. Yet, I made no effort to even consider moving, I was stuck in place. Like time itself had no hold on me.

Our eyes meet and I felt a rush of warmth through my body. Never in my life have I felt this warm and safe. Leo's eyes were looking deep into mine.

"Your blackmailing me because I can dance, while you can do the same. You are a hypocrite. You annoying little punk!" Leo nearly shouts. I chuckle at his words. He's calling me little while I'm truly taller than the older boy. I had the urge to state back that I'm his punk and he can't ever get rid of me. That wouldn't sound romantic at all in our current situation. "Well, Your just going to have to deal with it, Mr. Valdez." I grunt out. Leo growls and replies "No, I shouldn't have to deal with this! You can't keep blackmailing me, Mr. Nico di Angelo! I'll find a way out of this deal!" I felt my hands tighten around his from those words. I wanted to admit that I liked the fire user and get this drama over with but I don't. This demigod was challenging a son of one of the Big Three! I was angry at Leo's words. The thought of Leo leaving me burned my dark soul. I would NOT allow it!

My eyes turn dark and cold. I felt the Latino shiver. "No, You will NOT ever get out of this deal we made. Your stuck with me and I will NOT be leaving. I have complete control over the situation and I attended to keep it that way." I growl out. Leo let's out a sob and yanks out of my grip. Leo's beautiful brown eyes were filled with tears. I didn't mean to make him cry. I went over board on being protective. I step towards him but he runs out the Argo 2. I totally screwed up. I like the demigod, maybe even love him, and here I go making him cry. I think Percy Jackson was right, I need to work on my people skills. I need to do something massive to get Leo to understand how sorry I am. To show him how much I care for him.


End file.
